fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Renardy/Gravity Falls Reviewed - The Deep End
Episode 1. Pre-Credits Gag Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Stan are dying of heat on a big hot summer day in ol' Gravity Falls, even Stan's wax figure (wasn't it's head stolen?) melts. Luck happens to the gang, the Gravity Falls pool is open on this hot day, so Stan and everyone runs to get first to the pool, but then, "Be on the lookout for random wildfires" is said on that little picture box (TV) and Stan gets burned to crisp as he exits the Mystery Shack, oh Stan... At The Pool The gang arrives at the Gravity Falls pool, and the first thing that happens, Mabel gets another crush, big whoop, that hasn't happen in a while actually, so Mabel runs off to see this spanish dude who she thinks is "hot", she trips over a lot of things, including people. So the others go to find a nice spot until Grunkle Stan is assaulted by water balloons by some person, oh yeah it's Wendy, Dipper, as he tries constantly to be Wendy's girlfriend, finds out that there is a assistant lifeguard spot, so then he stupidly thinks, why not? But first he must talk to some guy named Poolcheck. Mabel confronts Spanish Dude Mabel stalks Spanish Dude and finds the guy weirded out, he also finds it surprising that Mabel's bold lack of water wings, oh and Mabel throws up a band-aid, gross, so they talk, blah blah blah, and the Spanish dude introduces himself as Mermando, Mabel asks him to come eat a sandwich, but Mermando says "he can't come out, he has a terrible secret". Dip Tries To Become a Life Savior Dipper meets Wendy's boss, Poolcheck (I think thats what Wendy called him), SPF100 he says, I never knew Dipper had that kind of Sunblock. Poolcheck reveals that he lost his hand to a pool filter as Dipper says he can handle it. Dipper says sure, and he just gets the job, thats it, seriously what the f*ck, a lifeguard randomly gives a kid the power of Assistant Lifeguard? Does he even know if Dipper can do things lifeguards do? Oh well, lets watch if someone dies. Oh It's That Kid Again... Grunkle Stan finds a legendary chair which has good shade and heat, its also close to the Snack Bar, and far away from where Old Man McGuket (whatever his name is) is putting his sun tan lotion on, gross... again. Just when Stan claims his property, he sits down and finds that the fat Flapjack kid Gideon has taken his spot, so Stan rages and whatnot. Stan tries to attack Gideon, but he is sent to "Pool Jail", ha ha, wonder if thats actually real. Stan gets annoyed and tells some two kids that he's stuck in there for two hours after attacking Gideon. Wendy asks Dipper if he wants to sneakly break the Pool rules. The two kids tell old Stan that Pool Jail isn't that bad, as long as you don't go into Solitary, which is like, in the pool, and where your behind bars and whatnot. To See That Spanish Dude Mabel is silently stalking Mermando and pops up, scareing him, she shows a wet Sandwich and offers it to him, Mermando takes it for some reason (yet soggy sandwiches taste gross). Mabel then asks what his secret is, Mermando confesses that he is a Merman, which doesn't really surprise Mabel as long as he doesn't have a girlfriend, oh joy. Mermando tells that he came from the sea, but some stupid fishers fished him and wanted to eat his flesh (again... gross), Mermando escaped and tried to go up a waterfall but got knocked back by a silly log, he fell on some beach and was dying because he has no water, but some Deers licked him and he barrel rolled to Gravity Falls pool, which explains how he got there. The scene shifts back to the pool after Mermando finished his story, and the sandwich is gone... dafuq wasn't it on that floating thing? Mabel tells Mermando that she doesn't give a shet about if he's a Merman, she actually thinks its cool. Mabel asks if Mermando tried to escape, Mermando tells Mabel that he did but he stupidly fail, oh joy. Pool Pranks Grunkle Stan tries to sneak up on Gideon again by flashing a light to burn him, but he has sunglasses and reflects it, oh joy. Meanwhile, Soos comes out of the storage room with a duck floating thing, and the duck talks! Holy shet! Oh wait its just Dipper and Wendy talking in a squeaky voice. The duck says that he wants to be free as he is enslaved, haha. Poolcheck comes up and Wendy and Dipper hide, Dipper is then confronted by Poolcheck, he is scared thinking he is in trouble, but he just tells him to have a good night, and lock up the supplies. Mermando then asks if Mabel will come back, Mabel says that they will see each other tonight. Storytime In a nutshell, Mabel talks about family, blah blah blah, Mermando is sad as he lost his family and he tried to escape the pool and got r*ped by a Woodpecker and whatnot, Mabel tries to kiss him but fails. Busted... BUSTED! I'm not referencing Phineas and sheterb. So Dipper and Wendy pull another prank and throw lifesavers at those old cop guys, Poolcheck catches Dipper and gets pissed off because of that, and even that someone busted in and stole pool supplies, I wonder who? Oh yeah Mabel. Poolcheck warns if Dipper does it one more time, his azz is fired. Meanwhile, Mabel finds Mermando again, but Mermando is sad and Mabel realizes he is probably sad about his family again, Mabel then tells Mermando that tonight she will take Mermando back to his family. BREAKOUT Stan breaks in, only to be caught by Dipper, who is on night patrol, he is mad because he was destroying pool supplies. Mabel is also hiding from Dipper, Mermando is confronted by Mabel, who shows her original plan, but she shows her new plan, putting Mermando in a cooler (wouldn't he be squished though?) Mabel is caught by Dipper, and wonders if there is anyone else breaking in at night, and that Soos guy also breaks in, but cannot exit, oh joy. Mabel then tricks Dipper by telling him to look "Wendy is in a bikini", and stupidly, Dipper believes her. Mabel then runs of with Mermando in a golf cart, and Dipper does as well. Chase Dipper chases Mabel and throws water balloons and finally breaks that thingy on the water cooler, making the water leak out, Mabel stops the cart, and Dipper stops as well, Dipper says that Mabel cannot hide, and wants her to give back the "pool supplies", Mabel finally breaks the truth and says that the thing in the water cooler is a Merman. Due to Mermando having no water, he is choking and dying, but Dipper gives him... reverse CPR, which is spitting water in his mouth... ugh, gross. Mermando wakes up and tells that Dipper could have thrown Mermando in the lake, leaving Dipper in a instant facepalm. Mermando enters the lake and asks how will he contact his family, Mabel asks Dipper to give that megaphone, but he refuses, losing another pool supply will get him fired, but he gives it up, and Mermando later kisses Mabel, big whoop. Mermando leaves to find his family after that, also Mabel does a FREE WILLY REFERENCE! Conclusion Back at the pool, Poolcheck rages and is pissed, he fires Dipper, and Dipper is hit by a water balloon, Poolcheck is furious and says if one more thing goes wrong, he will explode, gypsy curse happens, Soos throws the inflatable ducks over the fence, INFLATABLE DUCKS UNITE! Soos escapes and is chased by Poolcheck. Its revealed that Wendy also got fired as she got too many snacks. Mabel is then sitting at the pool, depressed, she lost her crush, but then a bottle appears, its from Mermando, which says that he found his family and he thanks Mabel, and then he says more bottles on the way, and billions of more bottles come to Mabel. Meanwhile once again, Grunkle Stan is confronted by fat Flapjack Gideon, who is surprised as Stan got the chair, but then apparently fat Flapjack glued the chair. End Credits That guy from earlier is suffering in Solitary, as the seasons go by, the credits end with fireworks and the guy waving a flag, poor kid. Poll Rate this review Good Bad The Rest hope you enjoyed Category:Blog posts